Choices
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: One year postgame. Vaan is kidnapped during his sky pirate adventures, and, after he is rescued, must face punishment for the bounty on his head. However his punishment turns instead into an affair with the Queen of Dalmasca, which proves to be both a ble
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**by** **Puppy Noelle**

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the thoughts inside my head…yeah lol

Description: One year post-game. Vaan is kidnapped during his sky pirate adventures, and, after he is rescued, must face punishment for the bounty on his head. However his punishment turns instead into an affair with the Queen of Dalmasca, which proves to be both a blessing and a curse.

Genres: Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairings: Vaan/Ashe, some Larsa/Penelo hints

Rating: PG-13/T, for now

_This fic is dedicated to my lovely Amber who convinced me to finally get my butt to work on this story! 3 3!!_

-------------------------------------

CHAPTER I: Worries

She ran as fast as her petite dancer's legs would allow her. She knew she had to enlist as much aid as possible, and she was positive that the Dalmascan Queen would find some way to help. As Penelo reached the top step leading up to the palace, two guards blocked her path.

"Stop right there!"

"Please!" the blonde girl protested, "I have to talk with Queen Ashe! It's an emergency! Vaan has been—"

The guards refused to relent. "Her Majesty cannot be bothered by some peasant girl's trifles."

"But I'm one of her friends! Penelo! I'm one of the people who helped her reclaim the throne—"

"Penelo!" It was Ashe, bursting through the front doors. "Let her pass immediately! She is always welcome in this palace."

The guards bowed and apologized profusely, but were paid no attention as Penelo rushed forward and hugged the queen as tightly as she could.

"Ashe! It's awful! Vaan's been kidnapped!"

Ashe was stunned. "Vaan? How did _he_ allow himself to get caught?"

"We were surrounded! We found this huge trade ship and he thought that since it was so big, we could sneak in and out without getting caught, but after we talked to a traveling merchant who had hitched a ride for some reason he turned back right before I was to take off, but then a bunch of guards pummeled him and dragged him off. I knew I had to get help so I left and went to tell Larsa and Basch what happened, and then set straight for here."

"You went to Larsa first?" the queen asked curiously but with a twinge of bitterness. She hadn't heard from Penelo or Vaan since her coronation and dearly missed their company.

"Yes," replied the blonde dancer, whose face was etched in confusion at her friend's tone, "I guess I went there first because I knew that I'd get Basch's help for sure, but I wasn't sure if you could just pick up and leave, you know? But I guess once Larsa decided to pick up and leave what he was doing, that you might too."

Ashe grasped the younger girl's hands in her own. "Of course I will come! If Vaan is ever in trouble please let me know right away."

"I will. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just tell me what ship he's on and where it's at."

-------------------------------------  
Dressed in her old clothing from her Resistance days, Queen Ashe quickly scribbled down a note to the Parliament members and the maids as to her purpose and approximate location. Apparently Larsa and Basch's airship had arrived, and they awaited the two women at Rabanastre's Aerodome. As soon as Ashe and Penelo arrived, the now thirteen year-old Emperor, Larsa, stepped forward. "We searched the area for the ship you described Penelo, but it had already left. And you guessed correctly: it was indeed in Dalmascan air, but we also found that it is a Trade ship under Archadian jurisdiction, so it is best that both countries are available to settle this dispute."

"But how are we to find its current location?"

"It won't be easy," Basch replied, "but we've been able to track the route it's supposed to follow to deliver its goods. Its next stop should be Bhujerba, so if we make haste we should be able to intercept it. Although it may be best if we all take different ships and surround it so that they won't try to flee."

"Good idea!" chimed in a still worried, but optimistic Penelo.

"Yes," the young queen agreed, "Let us go."

Everyone agreed and hastened to their separate airships, although Ashe could have sworn that she saw the young emperor's eyes meet with the blonde dancer's for a moment too long. Or maybe she was merely hallucinating; after all she _did_ have quite the distraction worrying about Vaan's welfare.

-------------------------------------

End Chapter One

So how did you like it?? Short I know, I tend to write really short intro chapters since I detest them so much XD Oh and if anybody screams "femmeslash!" at the whole Ashe grabbing Penelo's hands or Penelo running to Ashe to hug her… SMACK for your baaad dirty mind! Lol… it's called platonic sisterly affection! XD I do not support slash, sorry loves 3 lol So anyways! (ignore the crazy ramblings…lol) to be honest, this story is a lot better inside my head than on paper… but I really don't want to spend a lot of time on the beginning stuff… it'll get better when I get to the fun parts, I promise!! But, oh and uh: Review if you please! (…and please review… I'm tired of getting a mere 2 to 4 reviews for every 200 hits…lol). And again, please ignore my utterly insane ramblings…hehe

much love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

**by**** Puppy Noelle**

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the thoughts inside my head…yeah lol

Description: One year post-game. Vaan is kidnapped during his sky pirate adventures, and, after he is rescued, must face punishment for the bounty on his head. However his punishment turns instead into an affair with the Queen of Dalmasca, which proves to be both a blessing and a curse.

Genres: Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairings: Vaan/Ashe, some Larsa/Penelo hints

Rating: PG-13/T, for now

-------------------------------------

CHAPTER II:

It was not long until the blockade was in place, and the party had safely snuck aboard. Now they just had to tiptoe around the vast interior of the ship until they found Vaan. Easier said than done. This ship was nearly as large as the Dreadnought Leviathan, as it belonged to a prominent Baanga tradesman.

Basch had traded his Judge's armor in place of a material that made much less noise. 'Thank goodness,' thought Ashe as the quartet snuck past two quietly chatting guards. They walked for quite some time, dodging guards here and there, ever keeping silent. The two women were so bored that they had even begun studying the intricate architecture of the ship's halls. However this didn't last long as, in her bored trance, the queen accidentally walked through a thin, red, ankle-height security line that appeared a mere instant after her companions had passed.

_Beep beep beep beep!_ rang the eerily high-pitched alarm as the lights flashed a deep, blood red.

"Ashe!" Penelo shrieked, grabbing her friend's hand as they scurried after Larsa and Basch. The corridors were now pitch-black save for the flashes of red every second, and the party immediately became lost. Suddenly a resonating slam of metal rang in front of them: separating them from Basch.

"Basch!" Larsa yelled.

"Is the roof caving in?!" squeaked a startled Penelo.

"No, it's not, they're closing doors on us," Ashe stated, "They're trying to capture us like mice in a maze of traps!"

"Let's go this way," said Larsa, grabbing the dancer's hand and dragging her down the corridor to the left.

As the trio ran they could hear guards' clanking armor catching up to them. Then _slam!_ as yet another door snapped shut ahead of them.

"Dammit!" yelled the queen, kicking the gargantuan metal door.

Penelo squeaked, "Ashe!"

"Stop! That's not helping!" Larsa shouted at the queen.

However, before either of the two could react, Ashe bolted down a hidden, narrow corridor to the right.

"Ashe! Wait!" they both yelled as they scrambled after her.

It really was not Ashe's day. First she finds that Vaan has been kidnapped, then she had a thirteen year-old reprimanding her when they _should _be trying to find the man they came here for in the first place!

'_Dammit_' she thought as more security sensors appeared dead ahead.

"There's more security sensors! Ashe we have to turn around and find another way!"

"Don't worry, Penelo!" she yelled back, keeping her eyes straight ahead, "We can make it past the sensors, and it's not like they can fit many guards in this corridor anyway! _We_ can hardly fit in here!"

"But Ashe!" the younger woman cried.

Larsa gently grasped Penelo's hand as they reluctantly ran after the determined queen.

But it was too late: the guards had discovered them.

She rushed ahead of the young pair, not even realizing that a security door had just closed behind her. However, a tiny bubble of uncertainty had formed in the back of Ashe's mind. Why was she so troubled right now? She pushed it from her mind, however, as she realized that her companions were no longer with her.

Silently cursing, she trudged ahead with more fervor and continued ahead until she discovered a small duct that appeared just large enough for her to fit in. Afraid the metal on her boots would scratch the surface inside, she crawled on her knees— careful to keep her feet and lower legs in air. This position frustrated her, as not only was she moving at a glacial pace, but her knees burned from the constant, harsh contact with the metal plates beneath.

After about twenty more feet, she faintly heard two chuckling voices:

"Yeah, he sure don't talk much. But 'bout an hour ago he tried distracting me to snatch them keys from my belt."

As the young woman rushed closer she stopped at a grate just beneath her: the voices were coming from here. And these guards were _directly_ below her.

The other guard replied, "Right nasty piece o' work that kid is, ain't he? Trying to make off with Mr. Scharello's heirlooms. Tch."

Ashe sensed a third presence in the room, and immediately knew from the conversation that this _had_ to be the airship's brig, and Vaan must be locked in a nearby cell. She carefully removed the grate while the two guards continued laughing about their prisoner's pitiful state. Then she dove inside, drawing her sword in midair.

She took the guards by surprise, knocking one out as the hilt of her sword crashed down on his helmet, and reversing direction and knocking the other out as the flat end of her sword crashed into his helmet. She whipped around to find herself face to face with the person she'd been searching for, staring in surprise back at her.

"Vaan!"

"A-Ashe?! What are you doing here?" His body flew up from its residence on the cold floor, and hands flew to the cold, metal bars.

Ashe took the keys from the belt of the first unconscious guard, and unlocked Vaan's prison cell. The moment the door opened, she flung her arms around his neck. His own arms wasted no time in instinctively snaking around her waist.

"This time it is my turn to rescue _you_, Vaan."

He chuckled, his voice a bit deeper than when she had seen him last. "Well, you certainly did a good job."

The young woman merely smiled up at him, locking their eyes solidly together. And, in that moment, Ashe felt at such peace. Yet she felt a tinge of fiery passion as Vaan's hold on her waist solidified and an undeniable spark ignited within is smooth grey eyes. She had no choice but to submit to her unconscious desire. Her face inched closer to his. Vaan, in turn, leaned his head down ever-so slightly, completely closing the gap as their lips pressed firmly together.

-------------------------------------

-End Chapter Two

Short, I know. But this part was just difficult to write. I kept getting horrid writer's block over the past several months. Not fun, I assure you. But I'll get back in the swing soon. Thank you very much to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! You guys and dolls rock my world!

much love!


End file.
